Injustice
by AnotherFanfictionAddict
Summary: Naruto had warned him – warned them all that some people could not be brought to justice and it's an irreparable atrocity courtesy of the Joker that leads Batman to take drastic action. The League wasn't doing enough... A new faction was needed. one-shot


_Hiiii (Joker voice)... Ahem._

_Basically I got this idea after playing Injustice Gods among Us – A DC comics fighter by the Mortal Kombat team; _

_The plot in the game is that Joker blows up Metropolis with a nuclear weapon and in doing so kills millions including a pregnant Lois. Following the capture of the Joker and during the interrogation of the madman, Superman snaps and kills the Joker right before Batman leading to an unavoidable conflict of ideals between the two._

_This leads to the two superheroes building their own factions, one known as The Regime led by Superman who basically becomes the High Councillor over planet earth, whilst the other the Insurgency is led by Batman._

_The world they are in is an AU in which there's a good Lex Luthor, the Flash had fallen, Harley Quinn had taken sides with Batman in seeking justice for her 'pudd'n', whilst several heroes like the Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and some of the Teen Titans side with Superman believing justice needs to be more severe etc..._

_I randomly had the idea of an alternative what-if scenario, whereby "What if it was Gotham that gets blown up?"_

_Here it is..._

-X-

Losing his wealth wasn't the problem. Losing his identity because Bruce Wayne had to be dead – it was the only way forward - as well wasn't a problem. But losing his home, losing his parents legacy, losing Alfred, Dick, Barbara, Selina... In one fell swoop the Joker had taken everything besides the cowl Bruce had donned.

And what about the chance for revenge?

Gone as well...

For hours Bruce had simply watched the footage of Joker's last transmission.

It was three minutes twenty two seconds of the Joker goading him about blowing Gotham off the unhappy face of the planet. That had been preceded by about eighteen seconds of bumbling camera work followed by a five second wave and nine seconds of silence and then a salute and an ahem. Bruce had watched the broadcast footage alone over and over again for no reason beyond routine.

"But Mista J what about the encore?" wondered Harley tilting her head in confusion.

"Oh no dear, there is no encore!" cackled the smiling maniac before his look returned to the screen. "So long Bats! You never did like my punch line's that's why this is the farewell tour!"

Again he gave an idiotic salute before he reached for the antenna on his remote detonator.

"I just wanted to go out with a bang. AHAHAHAHAH!"

Then Joker had suddenly pressed the big red button on his remote detonator.

Every time Bruce had watched the footage for some reason he expected the bomb behind Joker to be a dud followed by confetti. He expected it to just be an elaborate cry for attention as per usual.

That's when the explosion happened and the footage cut off to static.

The video would then loop.

Despite everything they'd invested in the Justice League, despite all the members they'd recruited .

"We were wrong Clark..." muttered Batman, his jaw tight and at that moment the Man of Steel could say nothing.

Bruce had never been one for sympathy.

Still though, Batman somehow kept his emotions in check. His parent's legacy gone... His home gone... Any chance of an explanation gone. Everything was gone.

Naruto though had been right.

-X-

Naruto's time in the Elemental Nations and the War's conclusion had jaded him so much so that he had distanced himself from heroism. Still even he hadn't missed the fallout of Gotham's demise as the Joker had hijacked the airwaves.

The coverage of 'Joker's last laugh' had been near non-stop since the tragedy.

What was damning was that many people had already gone and blamed Superheroes for their inaction – there were protests from civilians, debates on the news about whether heroes were the true villains, about why was someone like Joker allowed to commit crimes over and over again and that had led to Superheroes especially Batman being targeted for not bringing the crazy clown to justice.

This obviously hadn't helped. It had been whilst Superman had been playing diplomat had Batman approached Naruto with a proposition.

The two were of a similar mindset, but Naruto had declined the League's offer for a place amongst them. In hindsight Batman didn't begrudge Naruto one bit. Naruto had killed and had fought for most his life because of his upbringing as a child soldier and a village weapon. His ideologies were too different to the Earth of today and Naruto had said he couldn't fight for justice if his brand of justice was seen as a crime.

The admission had garnered Bruce's respect.

Still Batman had kept tabs on the younger man not least because of the power the former Tailed Beast holder had but also because Naruto had offered his services if they were ever needed. Whilst he hadn't wanted to be part of the League, the blonde wasn't naive to the way the World worked and he'd given Batman one of his signature kunai if the Dark Knight or even the League ever needed an ally in an emergency.

Batman had, after all been the one to help the young man settle in because they'd first met in Gotham.

Since then Naruto had taken to living in an apartment in Japan because the place was the closest thing to his old home – Bruce had paid for all it as a show of good will.

Stood under the night sky atop of his apartment block's rooftop, Naruto had not expected a summoning but there he was with the Dark Knight stood in front of him.

"Remember what we discussed Naruto?"

"...and you're sure about this?" replied Naruto trying to gauge the man in front of him but Batman didn't give away anything.

"For all the work I did in Gotham nothing changed."

Corruption was rife - most police officers besides Gordon and a select few were more obsessed with detaining Batman then any criminals since he was only one man. Despite the money he'd poured into Gotham countless areas were derelict. On top of that the inception of Batman had spawned countless super criminals like Scarecrow, the Riddler, Two Face and the Joker.

It was a damning put down of all the good Batman had achieved.

In a crushing irony the Joker had wiped all of it out with his heinous act.

"I want to assemble a team separate from the Justice League." began the older man carefully studying Naruto's expression. "One to do what the League can't."

"Now you agree with us." muttered Naruto with a roll of his eyes but there was one problem. "Superman would never agree to this."

Neither would most heroes. It was like they were all baka's _(idiots)_. Villains could get away with so much since they lived within their own rules.

Guns for instance were everywhere in this era but for in most heroes hands and what was terrifying was that they made even civilians and common thugs a major concern.

...and not every hero was super human. Naruto knew he was lucky with his healing factor but others didn't have that luxury or protection from a hand held weapon that was more deadly than any blade Naruto had ever come across.

People like Batman were always one bullet away from being finished. Even some with super powers like the Flash weren't safe.

"I don't intend to tell him." remarked Batman simply to the now surprised younger man. "That's why I've come to you first."

Short and to the point. Batman was one hell of salesmen.

_"If it prevents massacres like Gotham surely it's worth it."_

_"You said it yourself some missions came with casualties."_

_"This isn't about revenge. It's about ensuring this never happens again."_

_"You knew this could happen and I was naive to think it couldn't with the League in place."_

Mentally Bruce had silently promised that it wouldn't ever again and it was yet another unrealistic burden that the man from Gotham had burdened himself with.

In the end it all came down to one thing.

"Will you join?"

Naruto took barely a second to think about it before he nodded. He had a debt to repay to the older man.

-X-

Bruce was obviously smart in who he picked.

He knew Superman would never condone his actions but some heroes would so after profiling them via his personal database – it was the one derived from the League's own - he'd gotten to work on building the foundations for what would come to be known as ROOT.

It was a name Naruto had suggested.

Naruto of course had been first as Batman had known for sure that the younger man had no qualm with doing what was necessary because he'd been raised to do such. Wonder Woman was next because her militaristic upbringing had fostered a similar straight forward line of thinking.

Slowly but surely situations arose rose though where other heroes decided enough was enough. Sometimes it was the loss of another hero that prompted the change... The remaining Titans like Raven and Cyborg had joined because of the loss of Dick. Sometimes it was simply because of personal choice on a hero or heroines part. For the Green Lantern, Batman had noticed a change in John's attitude after a biased trial on his home world of which he was a defendant.

Yes it was emotional manipulation but Batman believed the ends would justify the means.

There were some heroes left in the dark besides Superman like Flash, Martian Manhunter...

Right under their nose, slowly but surely a new more lethal team for Justice grew. More and more villains across earth would disappear... A few went into hiding but most were gradually dealt with by one means or another. Some like Killer Frost had actually decided to defect to the side of good - after being given a warning.

The true greatness though initially, came in the League believing that Batman had needed time to mourn. He hadn't entertained such thoughts though. He'd simply used the notion.

In those early days where Bruce had disappeared that he had busied himself. It had helped as well that Clark and Lois had had a child.

That itself had proved a massive help in the early days of ROOT's inception.

-X-

The King of Themyscira gave a sigh as he watched the sunset from his chambers window. Naruto still couldn't believe that title.

No man had ever been allowed on the home of the Amazon's but because he and Diana; Wonder Woman had become lovers and had eventually Wed after years of fighting side by side with one another that had changed. With her being heir to Themyscira of course it would.

Another sigh escaped Naruto's lips before he took a sip from a goblet of red wine he'd had by his side.

The world was actually at peace. Crime rates and wars were down globally and it was because of Batman and his decision to create ROOT.

Guns could no longer be carried by those besides law enforcement, atrocities like rape and murder came with a death sentence, whilst even robbing bought heavy consequence across the planet and mobsters were being left to rot in prisons...

But people lived in fear; people lived under a shroud of an invisible dictatorship.

Was that a fair price?

By distancing himself physically from the rest of Earth having taken residence on Themyscira Naruto found himself questioning it occasionally.

Bruce himself had taken to being an oracle of sorts simply alerting other members of trouble via an unknown location. Apparently Gotham wasn't the only place with a Batcave. Naruto had learned firsthand that if nothing else Bruce was always prepared for the worst in regards to Batman's life – it came with the vigilance he'd fostered.

In truth by burying the Wayne Legacy which is what Bruce had done by not showing himself following Gotham's demise – by no longer living the life of Bruce Wayne - Batman no longer had time for his human side.

What mattered through Batman's eyes was the peace ROOT had attained and Bruce had simply told Naruto not to concern himself with his choice. Naruto obviously hadn't.

It was the chink of approaching armoured footsteps that snapped Naruto from his daydreaming.

"Naruto, love what's wrong?"

...And instantly Naruto craned his head to see his wife approaching from behind and a small smile crossed his face at the sight that greeted him.

Diana had years ago abandoned her famous red battle corset and blue leather pants and had taken to wearing 'Themysciran' royal armour from top to bottom.

Whilst a red vest was still present it was enforced by a gold bustier and belt attached to which were Wonder Woman's lasso and sheathed blade. Her arms and shoulders were decked in gold as well. She'd taken to wearing a gold pauldrons that went across her neck. Gold arm guards had replaced her silver ones. She even had gold greaves atop her gladiator sandals. She'd even taken to wearing a gold crown like helm that had no face plate.

It was a fitting suit of armour for the Queen of Themyscira.

She'd taken to wearing it even when training with her fellow sisters. Days of heroism were rare now with the decline in up starts.

"Gomen I..." began Naruto only to be shut up by a surprisingly gentle pair of hands from the Themysciran Queen to his whiskered cheeks.

"Talk to me Naruto."

So Naruto just came out and confessed.

"I don't deserve you."

He'd found a lover - someone he truly cared for. He'd found a home that was as close to Konoha as you could hope for in a such a modern world. He'd even been able to pass on the teachings of the Ninja and Chakra to a new set of people and he was sure they wouldn't abuse that power.

Separately ROOT had attained near worldwide peace.

If you compared the Elemental Nations which was barely a fraction of the size of New York that last feat was nothing to be scoffed at.

He explained as much as well to Diana who patiently listened before she silenced him with a kiss. Immediately her eyes closed having tasted the sweetness from a red wine and Naruto as well lost his train of thought.

Eventually Diana pulled back.

"You're too noble for your own good." sighed Wonder Woman now holding the blonde's hands. "Come bathe with me..."

Of course Naruto allowed himself to be led by his hand like a child holding his mother's hand.

'Honestly teme what more do you want?' mused Naruto as he walked hand in hand with Diana.

"Wait..."

Instantly Diana paused but then she found herself on the receiving end of a chaste kiss.

"Arigatou..."

Licking her lips, Diana gave the Jinchuuriki a sultry smile knowing full well what the blonde meant.

"You're welcome _koi_."

-X-

_And I'm done._

_So what do you think - I had it so that Gotham whilst Bruce is absent gets blown to the skies._

_Surely that would test Batman's creed of never killing anyone, right?_

_A cool thing in my spin being that despite Batman becoming the 'dictator/oracle' in this world, he never breaks his creed of actually killing anyone; instead he has the heroes and villains he recruits do so in his stead._

_Cool, so where does Naruto come into this?_

_Well obviously Naruto has had to kill, and my idea was that it's because of that reason that he doesn't officially join the Justice League. Because having been scarred by the War he doesn't want any part of fighting._

_Also In this I didn't want Naruto to be based on the Manga's premise of everyone is redeemable *cough Sasuke._

_I wanted the story to be based on by letting someone live it can come back and bite you in the ass (e.g. Orochimaru or The Joker in this case.)._

_My comic/DC knowledge is not the best but hopefully you liked it. _

_Let us know your thoughts or if you played the game... :)_


End file.
